Fanon:C.Syde Sims Roster
This is a list of all the Sims who officially appear in my Sims gameplay stories - from those with a leading role, to those who don't appear much at all. So it is basically a list of base game Sims or fanon Sims that I keep track of. Those who make uncredited appearances as expected or unexpected guests are not listed. Pleasantview Sims *'Goth family' :Mortimer Goth, Bella Goth, Darren Goth, Cassandra Goth, Nina Caliente, Dina Caliente, Alexander Goth, Dirk Dreamer, Dylan Goth, Bella Goth II, Mortimer Goth II, Cornelia Goth II, Darleen Goth *'Pleasant family' :Kaylynn Pleasant, Herb Oldie, Coral Oldie, Daniel Pleasant, Mary-Sue Pleasant, John Burb, Jennifer Burb, Angela Pleasant, Lilith Pleasant, Lucy Burb, Clovis Pleasant, Sarah Pleasant, Arian Pleasant *'Broke family' :Brandi Broke, Stacen Edwards, Dustin Broke, Kate Edwards, Amin Edwards, Beau Broke, Junior Broke, Stacey Edwards *'Lothario family' :Don Lothario *'Letourneau family' :Marisa Bendett, Benjamin Long, Brandi Letourneau, Goopy Letourneau, Joseph Letourneau, Ryker Letourneau, Jaleb Letourneau *'Starker family' :Kingston Starker, Rifle Starker *'Townies family' :Therapist Therapist, Grim Reaper, Hula Zombie, Waylon Fairchild, Lucy Hanby, Jessica Ebadi, Gordon King, Russ Bear, David Thompson, Social Worker, Social Worker, Social Worker, Dagmar Bertino, Repossession Man, Repossession Man, Repossession Man, General Christy Stratton, Abhijeet Deppiesse, Andrea Hogan, Joe Carr, Sandy Bruty, Kennedy Cox, Melissa Fancey, Komei Tellerman, Marylena Hamilton, Brandon Lillard, Ivy Copur, Amin Sims, Jan Tellerman, Robin King, Nicole Thompson, Amy Jones, Alon Livingston, Derek Vijayakar, Tosha Go, Alvin Futa, Ivy Copur, Randy London, Meadow Thayer, Orlando Centowski, Sophie Miguel, Ricky Cormier, Regina Tsvirkunov, Brittany Parker, Chandler Platz, Chloe Gonzaga, Orlando Bertino, Marsha Bruenig NOTE: Regina Tsvirkunov was a replacement teenage Townie the game created. She should not be confused with the Veronaville townie of the same name. *'Leishman family' :Bunny Leishman, Andrew Parker (Deceased), Holly Parker (Deceased), Jestyn Leishman, Suzy Parker, Amber Leishman, Dhemosse Leishman Strangetown Sims *'Curious family' :Pollination Technician Nine Smith, Lola Curious, Chloe Curious, Jenny Smith, Pascal Curious, Vidcund Curious, Lazlo Curious, Crystal Curious, Johnny Smith, Jill Smith, Tycho Curious, Dakota Curious *'Specter family' :Olive Specter (Deceased), Nerville Specter, Marion Specter, Ophelia Specter, Dwight Specter *'Loner family' :Ajay Loner, Kristen Loste, Bella Goth, Blair Mace, Galaxy Nine Asteroid, Samuel Riley, Alicia Loste *'Beaker family' :General Buzz Grunt, Loki Beaker, Circe Beaker, Erin Beaker, General Tank Grunt, Ripp Grunt, Buck Grunt, Xanton Beaker, Rusty Grunt *'McGaw family' :Phoenix Kalson, Renaud McGaw, Victor Gonzaga, Rodney Carr *'Townies family' :Genesis Lam, Aiyana Dallas, Chloe Gonzaga, Amin Custer, Oliver Phelps, Social Worker, Social Worker, Social Worker, Repossession Man, Repossession Man, Repossession Man, Jessica Ebadi, Gerard Landry, Trista Shaw, Quinten McAuley, Cooper Olshfski, Margaret Howe, Johnson Pai, Renee Andrews, Gary Walton, Katelyn Goss, Matthew Howe, Trista Shaw, Abhijeet Cho, Joel Jeffress, Holly Andersen, Phoenix Almassizadeh, Allison Fuchs, Esther Tse, Tina Roennigke, David Gibson, Barbara Young, Tiffany Riley, Edward Fuchs, Kendal Lawson, River Smith, Vasyl Clark, Jyeney Hourvitz, Kana Thomason, Amin Couderc, Vicki Hourvitz, Camryn McGaw NOTE: Vasyl and Jyeney are the only two 'townies' not to have surnames and first names randomised and mix-matched from the names of EA / Maxis staff (respectively). As a result, I created them in Create a Sim. As members of the newly established 'Strangetown townies' family, they are considered to be 'playable / CAS townies'. Phoenix Almassizadeh is my CAS version of a townie I randomly decided to replicate from Four Corners. Veronaville Sims *'Capp / Monty family' :Grace Nanale (Deceased), Patrizio Monty (Deceased), Consort Capp, Isabella Monty, Albany Capulet, Cornwall Capp, Goneril Capp, Bianca Monty, Antonio Monty, Regan Capp, Kent Capp, Ella Capulet, Lexie Nanale, Beatrice Monty, Benedick Monty, Romeo Monty, Juliette Capp, Mercutio Monty, Hermia Capp, Tybalt Capp, Hal Capulet, Desdemona Capp, Miranda Capp, Cody Capulet, Ariel Capp, Joanna Capulet, Magnus Monty, Antonia Capp, Stacey Monty *'Summerdream family' :Titania Summerdream (Deceased), Oberon Summerdream (Deceased), Puck Summerdream, Nicola Summerdream (Deceased), Abraham Summerdream, Justys Summerdream *'Townies family' :Arianna Jalowitz, Gina Seavey, Steven Dallas, Sierra Zhang, Grayson Ternynck, Colin Copur, Ralph Reamon, Social Worker, Social Worker, Social Worker, Jane Jalowitz, Repossession Man, Repossession Man, Repossession Man, Trista Shaw, Curtis Ryan, Regina Tsvirkunov, Victor Lillard, April Hutchins, Edward Mellon, Carmen Patch, Patrick Vu, Demi Love, Gary Thompson, Carla McCullough, Adrian Lewis, Gretchen Stompel, General Jonathan Ternynck, Pamela Landry, Nathen Custer, Caryl Zarubin, Arcadia Roth, Hunter Reamon, Colby Johnson-Riley, Renee Andrews, Kendra McCarthy, Jihoon Letourneau, Chris Cho, Keith Cormier, Nancy Philippine, Ralph Enriquez, Mallory Mace, Amar Larrea, Jasmine Bui, Tristen Tan, Mehrissa Shankel, Carla McCullough, Orlando Butler, Katherine Gregory, Scot Philippine, Rebecka Chun NOTE: Arcadia is a maid that I created in CAS. Hunter Reamon is a carpool driver created in CAS. Colby Riley was a burglar the game generated under my supervision. Mehrissa Shankel was a replacement teenage Townie the game created. Washdowncreek Sims Sims from my custom neighbourhood Washdowncreek. (I can't quite remember which pre-made terrain I used to make Washdowncreek though I'm pretty sure it was Viper Canyon. The terrain type is lush.) *'Hanks family' :Evan Hanks, Euan Hanks, Chelsea Kody *'Triton family' :Dr. Agent J. Triton, Messenger of Doom Triton, Batwoman Triton, Helena Triton, Gothic Agent Triton *'Phoenix family' :Hermione Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ginevra Potter NOTE: My Sim adaptions of five Harry Potter characters. While they have their own backstories and biographies and warrant pages of their own, I have decided not to add pages for them, due to the large number of fanons I already have, and they are adaptions of characters from a different series. I am thinking of adding information on them in the future, however. *'Thompson family' :Johnathaniel Thompson, Pirithous Thompson, Ratermann Thompson *'''------ family''' :Members - 13 NOTE: My Sim adaptions of me and my personal characters. While six of them have their own backstories and biographies and warrant pages of their own, I have decided not to add pages for them, due to the large number of fanons I already have. I have decided not to reveal their names due to personal reasons, as they are my personal characters. However I am thinking of adding their headshots in the future, and may consider adding more information about them. *'Toyonaga family' :Suzanne Toyonaga, Lathaniel Toyonaga, Hula Zombie, Andreus Thorburn, Bhavesh Rycroft, Gervase Goulthorpe, Violetta Ackerman, Daphne Warrior, Haydon Bentson, Makayla Lorry-Whittaker, Margaret Hitchcock, Janelle Knight, Kayla Roberts, Devon Warrior, Travis Therapist-Ackerman. NOTE: Violetta is the only Sim in Washdowncreek besides my Harry Potter Sim adaptions not to be an original creation of mine. This excludes my personal characters because although they were around before I created their Sim counterparts, they are still my creations. This also excludes my Sim parodies of the Grim Reaper and Hula Zombie. Travis Ackerman is Violetta's son, who is also the son to the Therapist. Gallery Washdowncreek Map.png|My custom neighbourhood Washdowncreek Waylon Fairchild Icon.png|Waylon Fairchild Repossession Man (1) Icon.png|Repossession Man Andrea Hogan Icon.png|Andrea Hogan Amy Jones Icon.png|Amy Jones Ivy Copur -Teenager- Icon.png|Ivy Copur Regina Tsvirkunov -Pleasantview- Icon.png|Regina Tsvirkunov Aiyana Dallas Icon.png|Aiyana Dallas Chloe Gonzaga -Burglar- Icon.png|Chloe Gonzaga Amin Custer Icon.png|Amin Custer Oliver Phelps Icon.png|Oliver Phelps Trista Shaw -Strangetown- -Blonde- Icon.png|Trista Shaw Phoenix Almassizadeh Icon.png|Phoenix Almassizadeh Esther Tse Icon.png|Esther Tse Vasyl Clark Icon.png|Vasyl Clark Jyeney Hourvitz Icon.png|Jyeney Hourvitz Kana Thomason Icon.png|Kana Thomason Amin Couderc Icon.png|Amin Couderc Vicki Hourvitz Icon.png|Vicki Hourvitz Camryn McGaw Icon.png|Camryn McGaw Sierra Zhang Icon.png|Sierra Zhang Grayson Ternynck Icon.png|Grayson Ternynck Colin Copur Icon.png|Colin Copur Trista Shaw -Veronaville- Icon.png|Trista Shaw Arcadia Roth Icon.png|Arcadia Roth Hunter Reamon Icon.png|Hunter Reamon Colby Johnson-Riley Icon.png|Colby Riley Mehrissa Shankel Icon.png|Mehrissa Shankel Carla McCullough -Child- Icon.png|Carla McCullough Katherine Gregory Icon.png|Katherine Gregory Scot Philippine Icon.png|Scot Philippine Hermione Weasley Icon.png|Hermione Weasley Ronald Weasley Icon.png|Ronald Weasley Draco Malfoy Icon.png|Draco Malfoy Harry Potter Icon.png|Harry Potter Ginevra Potter Icon.png|Ginevra Potter Anonymous1.png Anonymous2.png Anonymous3.png Anonymous4.png Anonymous5.png Anonymous6.png Anonymous7.png Anonymous8.png Anonymous9.png Anonymous10.png Anonymous11.png Anonymous12.png Anonymous13.png Andreus Thorburn Icon.png|Andreus Thorburn Bhavesh Rycroft Icon.png|Bhavesh Rycroft Gervase Goulthorpe Icon.png|Gervase Goulthorpe Violetta Ackerman Icon.png|Violetta Ackerman Daphne Warrior Icon.png|Daphne Warrior Haydon Bentson Icon.png|Haydon Bentson Makayla Lorry-Whittaker Icon.png|Makayla Whittaker Margaret Hitchcock Icon.png|Margaret Hitchcock Janelle Knight Icon.png|Janelle Knight Kayla Roberts Icon.png|Kayla Roberts Devon Warrior Icon.png|Devon Warrior Travis Therapist-Ackerman Icon.png|Travis Ackerman